Not all mushrooms are edible! Some can poison you!
by dokidoki-production
Summary: "A magical mushroom that can transform you to your desired self" What if the mushroom falls into the wrong mouth?
1. Poisonous or Magical mushrooms?

First fic. Aha, sorry for OOCness.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kagura we're out of tissue paper, it's your turn to go out and buy some" the lazy perm said while reading his newly bought Jump.<p>

"Eeeehhh! But, I don't want to aru-"the young cheeky girl replied in a rather childish manner.

"You have to do it, Shinpachi's not around, we don't have a useless character with us to do our errands"

"Only if you give me money to buy sukon-"

"Ye-Yeah, buy everything you want jus go!"

Gintoki lazily waved goodbye to Kagura.

"Tch! That lazy bastard ordering me around just like that! Hah, I'll show him" And she was planning for revenge. Rather a sweet revenge.

Carrying her purple parasol, she walked around the market. There were lots of people that particular day, a lot of street vendors too. But one old man caught her attention.

"Mushrooms! Mushrooms! I have some for sale! But these mushrooms are not ordinary ones you see! They are magical ones! One piece can transform you to your desired self" the old man with a scratchy voice yelled.

"Desired self aru?" the girl wondered.

Curiosity filled here head, since it was her first time to hear such advertisement.

She walked slowly towards the man.

"Here you go young one" the old man handed him a piece of the "magical" mushroom.

"Are you sure I won't get constipated with this huh baldy?" she asked rudely, but her eyes are well-focused to the mushroom handed to her.

"I won't be selling it if it can cause such things" the old man smiled.

She was about to put it in her mouth when-

"Oi China, just how gluttonous are you eating some random dirty things from the street" a familiar tone of voice rang in her head.

She turned around and there he is. The worst person according to her. Okita Sougo, captain of 1st division of the Shinsengumi.

"What the hell are you doing here Sadist? Aren't you supposed to be walking around town 'protecting' civilians from evil" she snorted.

"Oh yes I am China. I was walking around with Hijikita-san when I saw your wide mouth about to gobble up a small mushroom that looks dirty" he said straightly with a very boring and lazy tone.

"You don't need to care for me Sadist"

"And who said I am caring for you? Do you clean your ears? It seems like you misunderstood some of the things I have sai-"

He wasn't finished with his sentence when the young girl popped the small thing into her mouth.

"Oi, Sougo, how long are you gonna play with China?" Hijikita walked towards them.

"Haha,what now Sadist?Just look, I'm gonna transform into a super cute girl aru!" she said with full pride.

"Woah, monsters like you have no chance of becoming a cute creature"he insulted her more.

"Damn y-"

THUD!

"Oi! What did you do to her you bastard!" Hijikita asked.

"I didn't do anything Hijikita-san" Okita replied.

"I think this mushroom's poisonous or something! Oi go after that old bastard!"

The very moment the two policemen turned around to the old man selling the weird mushrooms, he was gone. Even the baskets and the blanket, everything.

"What a pain, now we have to take this girl to the Yoruzuya" Hijikita complained ruffling his hair.

"What's with the Yoruzuya you hate so much Hijikita-san? They're just a useless bunch" Okita replied carrying the small girl into his back.

"That's what. Useless and stupid bunch"

Knock Knock.

"Ah? Kagura, you're late, where have you been, I needed the toilet paper you know. I have to use my Jump because you were late" Gin said opening the door.

"Ah…"

Standing up in his front door are two tax robbers (as he sees them), one of them carrying Kagura in his back.

"Danna, we just stopped by to return this monster home. She passed out after eating a mushroom" Okita said.

"A mushroom! How stupid is that story? Maybe you're just making it up! What did you do to her huh?" He said worrying like a father.

"Oi, you worry too much. She's fine maybe she just hit her head or what, anyway, take her. We have lot's of things to do" Hijikita sighed.

The two men came in. Okita laid the young girl inside her so-called room.

"Oi you can leave now" Gin ordered.

"We have no intentions of staying here you perm" Hijikita answered.

Okita was about to slide open the front door when.

"Gin-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" a very soft voice called out.

" Oi! What are you yelling about Kagura! If you want something get out of there and get it yourself, I''m not Sebastian Michaelis who you can order by a call of a name" he said.

A few seconds passed. There was an awkward silence inside the Yoruzuya.

"Just what is the problem of that kid!" he groaned and went to the place where she was left. The two policemen followed him due to their curiosity.

"What are you blabbering about-" his sentence was cut off.

There she was sitting up, her eyes were starting to grow tears , her face is flushed in a deep shade of red.

"Kagura? Why the hell are you crying like a baby? " Gin asked with a very confused tone.

"Uwaaaaaah~" she came clinging to him.

"K-kagura! What are you doing! Get off me!" he was pulling her away from him but she was just too strong.

The two men were confused with the current scene they were witnessing.

"Hey! Do something about this you two! Don't just stand there and watch like this is some kind of dumb act" he shouted.

"Well danna~ it does look like some kind of dumb act" Okita yawned turning his back.

"Souchiro-kun! Oi! Come back here! Stop this girl! Isn't this your fault! You did something to her right?" Gin shouted over and over again.

Finally Hijikita was irritated, he pulled the girl with one arm and placed her on the floor like a doll.

The three looked at her. Something was definitely different with her they thought at the same time.

Then, she started to open her mouth uttering very soft words.

"A-ano….I'm sorry!" she blushed furiously bowing down to the three men in front of her.

"Is the world falling apart" Gin asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about" Hijikita answered.

"This is definitely not Kagura! This is…this thing is…"He can't continue his sentence proplerly.

"A moe character" Okita said with a dark shade in his eyes.

"Oi! You two! Hang in there!" Hijikita tried to retrieve the consciousness of the two.

"Tch! Seriously? What's wrong with her! She looks pretty normal" he said facing to the the girl with her head still bowed down.

"Oi, China, get up and put an end in this silly act of yours" he said coldly.

She raised her head and smiled at him. Smiled so innocently.

"I'm sorry Hijikita-san." She smile again.

Hijikita lose. The moeness of the girl took over his sanity.

Then the front door slid open. There cam Shinpachi.

Finding Gin san pointing his finger to Kagura with a frightened expression in his face, Okita murmuring the words "moe character, die, moe character, die" over and over again, HIjikita slurping a bottle of mayonnaise, and Kagura smiling…smiling differently at the three men.

Something was definitely going on.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please. Will upload the next chapter in a few days :D<p>

Thank you~


	2. Little girls cry easily when scared

Chapter 2. Heehee

* * *

><p>"U-uhm, gentlemen, here's your tea" Shinapachi offered the three men who were sitting across Kagura with their eyes fixed on her.<p>

Kagura sipped her tea slowly and somehow in a childish manner. She stared at Gintoki, Hijikita, and Okita one after another and would once again take a small sip of her beverage.

"So her brain is completely reformatted, is that what happened? Huh?" Gin asked the two policemen.

"How do we suppose to know? I told you we were just passing by when we saw her" Hijikita answered.

"Hijikita-san, Okita-san, you said that there was this mushroom which was the last thing she ate, a-ano…do you really think that the mushroom itself caused her to act strange?" Shinpachi asked politely.

"Oi! Megane! You really think we should rely on that kind of story? A mushroom that causes a sudden abnormality? A kid in the third grade would have made a better lie than those idiots!" Gin sneered.

"Danna~ if I were you I would shut my mouth up and accept the truth that China would be like that for the rest of your useless lives"Okita at last spoke without any trace of emotion in his words.

"Besides, I think it would be better to have her act as a real girl at last don't you think?"He added.

Okita walked towards Kagura and sat in front of her. He stared at her with those lifeless eyes while she stared back with eyes full of sparkle.

She blinked and opened her mouth slowly, "A-ano…Okita-san, i-is there a problem?" she asked so cutely like any moe character would do.

_This is gonna be fun _Okita sadistically thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! L-l-l-l-l-oook at her! She's like M-mikuru Asahina! This is b-bad! What would happen next! Would h-her eye shoot K-kkkkkkkkagura beams also!" Gin panicked.

"Gin-san, panicking would not help about the situation you know" Shinpachi still acting calm and collected.

"S-shinpachi-san, is Gin-san alright?" Kagura went to Shinpachi with her arms wrapped around his.

Shinpachi turned red as a strawberry, "K-k-k-k-k-kagura-chaaaaaan! Please s-stop doing that!" he reacted.

"Shinpachi-san? Are you alright? Is there something wrong with you and Gin-san? I'm getting worried" she leaned closer to his face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he ran out of the door leaving the poor girl clueless about what's happening.

"Ah, I saw blood gushing out of his nose" Okita said.

"Oi, Sougo, we should be heading now, just leave them be, go play with her sometime" Hijikita reminded.

"Ah, you're right, I never thought that your brain is still processing after all the shock"

"Whaaaat? You looking down on me you brat?"

"Hijikita-san, Okita-san, are you leaving already?" asked the girl.

"U-uh, yeah, we already wasted a lot of time in this place, so, we'll be going, oh, take care of that perverted old man, and _**be **_careful of him" Hijikita answered.

"Y-yes….Take care" Kagura said in reply smiling.

Okita leaned close to her ear and whispered I'll visit you some other day to play.

Upon hearing the words, Kagura's face turned deep red.

Then she turned back to Gin who is still shivering…in fear. She sighed deeply and asked herself,

_I don't understand this person at all…is there really something wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>The following morning, everything was such a chaos the moment Gin opened his eyes.<p>

"Good morning Gin-chan~" Kagura greeted with such energy.

"AHHHH! W-what are you doing in front of my face this early! Get out!" he screamed at the top of his lungs trying to act cool.

"Mouuu~ Gin-chan you're such a meanie! I was kind enough to wake you up from your deep slumber" she replied with a very, very lazy (but cute) tone

"Stop using those words! Get out of my way! I'm taking a bath!" he replied. He stood up from his futon and scratched his head hard.

"Gin-chan! Here's your towel!"she suddenly came up to him.

"Wha! What are you doing with my towel? Give me that!" he grabbed his towel from her hands and started to walk towards the bathroom. Then she followed him and grabbed his arm.

"A-ano, Gin-chan, you're bath is already prepared! Take your time ne~" she added ignoring the yelling she received as an answer.

"HAAAA! You prepared my bath! What are you my mother or what?" he reached his limit. He doesn't know if he is grateful or irritated with his "daughter's" new behavior towards him.

Just then he realized that she was wearing a pink, frilly apron with a strawberry design on the chest.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH **MY** APRON!" he shouted. Yes it was his. He can't remember when he used that, but he knows it's his.

"Well…I-I, cooked breakfast for us" she giggled. "It looks cute doesn't it?" she twirled around as if she's wearing a gown or something.

"S-STOP!" he was panting. "I'm begging you; I can't take your c-cu… I mean annoying behavior! No leave me alone! Will ya?" he once again shouted at her with droplets of sweat forming in his forehead.

Kagura's face turned red. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. She covered her face and ran to living room. A small sound of sniffing was heard across the room.

"Ughhhh! Now what! That damn kid! First I have to make her stop following and now I have to make her stop producing those annoying sounds!" he lazily dragged his feet towards the sofa where she is sitting with her hands covering her face.

He kneeled in front of her and started to talk, softly as he tried.

"O-oi Kagura-chan, stop sniffing and…and…stop that weird thing you are doing. I-I was just…I'm not used to this stuff." He face palmed himself.

"B-but, Gin-chan was a-angry at me" she started talking with a small voice that sounded like she cried for a thousand nights.

"Ehe, No I wasn't! I'm not mad! You know we can forget about this! I'll treat you a box of sukonbu! You want that right?" now he started answering her as if he was talking to a two-year old child.

"Really!" her face lit up with a noticeable sparkle in her eyes. She jumped into Gin's body and hugged him tightly.

"Y-yeah really, so if you can n-"

"SEE ANEGO! SEE!" there came running Shinpachi dragging his sister into the room.

Silence arose in the room. Shinpachi and Otae stared blankly at Gin hugging Kagura. (That's what they see but in fact it was Kagura who was hugging him)

A vein popped in Otae's forehead , she started cracking her knuckles going towards Gin.

"O-otae! This is not what you think of! K-kagura was! I-I was! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

A pretty loud sound was heard from the second floor.

"My, my Kagura-chan, you sure act strange, guess Shin-chan's stories of you being all moe and cuddly were true" Otae laughed with her hand resting on her cheeks.

"Onee-chan, is there something wrong with me? All of them were acting strangely since yesterday" she asked with her hand resting on her cheek. Pretty much she was imitating Otae.

Otae's eyes sparkled in delight. "Nothing's wrong! In fact everything is just fine" she started hugging Kagura. She was way too excited because now she can fully appreciate how is it to have a younger sister. And the best thing is, Kagura was imitating her, which she finds undeniably cute.

"Gin-san, Shin-chan, I'm gonna take Kagura-chan home. She needs some appropriate clothes." She turned to the two who were sitting in a corner, Shinpachi pressing a cold compress in Gin's forehead.

"Yeah go away you two, you've been bugging me, ruining my day early morning!" Gin mumbled.

"What was that Gin-san?" Otae asked him with a threatening tone.

"N-nothing! I said take care of yourselves!" Gin laughed hiding his shivering.

"That's what I thought I heard" She smiled.

The two ladies walked in the streets carrying their parasols. It wasn't that long when they reached the Shimura household.

"Come in Kagura-chan! We have lots of clothes to try on!" Otae smiled.

Kagura nodded in response excited about the dressing-up thing.

It was noon when Otae picked the best outfit for her. Her hair was not in buns. Otae took the effort to do it in short pigtails. She was wearing a pink cheongsam that reached to the young girl's knees. Kagura was also wearing a pair of thigh-high socks and a pair of red flats as footwear. And yes, she looks cuter than ever.

Then a gorilla-like sound was heard from the balcony.

"OTAE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" the voice shouted.

"Oh my, looks like a wild gorilla appeared in our presence. Kagura-chan, why don't you take a walk outside while I take care of this wild creature?" Otae asked the girl sweetly while reaching out for her deadly weapons.

"A-ahm…okay" the young girl replied.

The moment she walked out of the house a horrifying sound was heard. To her ears it was like a gorilla being tortured to death, or maybe that was the real thing.

She sighed deeply with a sigh and started walking towards the streets of Kabukicho. She was planning on going back to the Yoruzuya when she decided to hang out in the park.

She walked happily and the passing by strangers can't help but adore her cuteness.

When she reached the park, she sat in a bench and started stretching her arms like a cat.

Then a group of young men approached her.

"Hey missy, wanna hang out with us? Huh?" one of them asked her with a rude tone.

"No, thank you" she answered frankly. She stood up and turned her back from them. But one of them grabbed her by her wrists.

"Oh come on sweetheart! This wont' take long hehehe" the man pulled the helpless girl towards his stinky chest. Not only has her attitude had changed but it seems like her strength was drained down to zero too.

"Get off me you pervert!" she struggled and managed to slap the man.

In return, the young man threw her into the ground and pulled out a small knife.

"You got me mad over that missy" he pointed the blade to her chin and was planning in stabbing her smooth face.

Then a familiar figure appeared. Okita Sougo.

"I'm sorry perverted freaks, but, this girl is my toy. And according to what my parents have thought me you can't take things from their owner without their permission." He smiled and began pulling out his sword.

The moment his blade was revealed the group was already halfway far away from them.

"Hey China! You alright?" he asked.

"T-t-t-thank you Okita-san!" she bowed her head and started blushing.

_Okita? Dis this girl just called me by my name? d-directly? _

"I-I thought it was t-the end for me…b-but you…Okita-san appeared and –s-saved m-"

"Hold it!, You know, don't accept "thank you" as a repay." He smirked the moment he thought of a plan. An evil plan.

"A-are?" she asked in confusion.

"Be-my-personal-slave-for-a-day-tomorrow" he spoke word per word, whispering to her ear. Close enough to make her feel ticklish.

"S-slave!" she blushed furiously.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I appreciate the reviews :<p> 


End file.
